Classroom Molestation
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: HikaruxKaoru  Oneshot  Hikaru esta aburrido en mitad de una clase,y decide entretenerse con nada menos que con su gemelo.


Este fic estuvo escondido entre mis archivos desde marzo del 2009 ñ.ñU me olvidé que lo había escrito y es el único mas o menos rescatables. Como estoy comenzado a retormar la escritura, decidí subirlo. Espero que lo disfruten, o que por lo menos no lo odien :D

Formato: oneshot

Ouran High Host Club

HikaruxKaoru

**Classroom Molestation**

Empezó a golpetear el lápiz contra su libreta con absoluto aburrimiento. Toda la clase, como las personas a su alrededor lo tenían sin cuidado. Miró su reloj por enésima vez, quería irse, y todavía faltaban unos buenos 40 minutos.

Para su pesar Haruhi estaba _enfadada_ con ellos, por su última broma. La cual incluía aun Tamaki, medio vestido (después tendría q preguntarle a Kyouya x ello), persiguiendo por toda la escuela a la mas bajita, gritando a todo pulmón, algo q sonaba como "la castidad robada de mi hija".

Suspiro, apoyando la cabeza entre los brazos. Haruhi no les hablaba desde hacia dos días. Y ni siquiera había sido su idea, Kaoru había empezado con todo, y el como buen hermano mayor lo había _ayudado._

Miro a su hermano de reojo, se habían sentado uno contiguo al otro. Hikaru tranquilamente podía oír el ir y venir calmado de la respiración del menor.

Kaoru estaba tomando nota, inocentemente, ignorando cualquier existencia que no fuera la del profesor.

Ese profesor no le agradaba, al mayor, para nada; miraba a SU Kaoru en una forma en la cual solo el podía. Frunció el seño, incorporándose un poco.

Su hermano parecía bastante atento y entretenido por la clase. Bostezó aburrido, estaba a punto de dormirse. Necesitaba encontrar algo para entretenerse. Su vista vago sin rumbo fijo por sobre sus cosas desparramadas sobre el pupitre, sin interés alguno.

Estiro las piernas reacomodándose. Su rodilla y la de Kaoru se rozaron, sin embargo el menor nos se dio por aludido. Sumido completamente en la lección de literatura. Una mueca traviesa tiño el rostro de Hikaru, sus ojos se entrecerraron maliciosos. La travesura bailando en ellos.

Reclinándose cerca de su pupitre, de forma casual, dejo una de sus manos caer en su regazo, mientras la otra la apoyo sobre el banco. En un movimiento natural, alineo sus rodillas y muslos también.

La piel de Kaoru bajo el uniforme debía de estar tibia, la tela negra que envolvía sus piernas emitía una suave temperatura.

Hikaru miro para adelante, el profesor los miraba. Sonriendo con una falsa mueca de inocencia hizo que aquel _estúpido_ profesor regresara a su _estúpida_ clase.

El menor lo miró, disimuladamente, curiosidad y nerviosismo mezclado en sus ojos ámbar. Viendo que su hermano no se movía más, el menor volvió a sumirse en sus apuntes, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

El mayor inspecciono los rasgos relajados del menor, su naricita levemente fruncida, en un gesto que encontraba adorable.

_" me veré de esa forma también?"- se autocuestionó. Sus ojos siguieron recorriendo aquel rostro, ahora Kaoru mordía levemente su labio, en un gesto ausente, concentrado en su propio mundo.

-"...no"- negó con la cabeza para su mismo, el nunca seria tan adorable como _su otouto._

Con una sonrisa felina, su mano izquierda serpenteo hasta la rodilla contigua al la propia. El menor sorprendido se tenso, soltando su bolígrafo. Le echo una mirada nerviosa, revolviéndose, apenas, en su asiento.

Hikaru evito mirarlo, si lo hacia, no aseguraba el no violarlo ahí mismo, en frente de la otra veintena de personas en el aula.

El oji ámbar se relajo de nuevo, volviendo a tomar en bolígrafo y llevando los ojos al frente con un suspiro.

Hikaru sonrió complacido de su avance. Empezó a mover los dedos, acariciando suavemente la rodilla de Kaoru, en movimientos circulares, casi imperceptibles. El menor tenía sus piernas juntas, no permitiéndole el acceso a la parte interior de su pierna.

El oji-dorado rozo la unión entre ambas piernas de su hermano, con insistencia. Kaoru las aflojo lentamente, dándole acceso, mientras seguía escribiendo. Hikaru sonrió travieso. Una vez abiertas las piernas, la mano del mayor subió hasta el tibio muslo. Un escalofrió recorrió al mas pequeño, que detuvo su trazo sobre el papel. Kaoru Trago sonoramente, mientras sentía los colores acudir a su rostro.

El mayor se relamió, mientras acariciaba la cara interna del muslo del otro rojo adolescente. Podía escuchar, para su deleite, la respiración alterada de su gemelo.

-_Hikaru...-_advirtió el menor casi sin aliento.

Los ojos dorados de Hikaru brillaron, la situación se había vuelto bastante interesante. Rodeados de todos sus compañeros, su pequeño Otouto no podía gemir ni producir sonido alguno.

Elevo mas la mano, la persona junto a el temblaba levemente y el bolígrafo junto con los apuntes yacían olvidados sobre su escritorio. Toda la atención del mas pequeño estaba ahora centrada en los_peligrosos_ movimientos de su gemelo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios entre abiertos, permitiendo la entrada de aire, que parecía faltarle.

Hikaru subió aun mas, notando el creciente nerviosismo y ansia del menor, que se negaba a mirarlo.

Dibujo círculos sobre la piel sensible, deleitándose con las reacciones del otro adolescente.

Quien ahora mordió sus labios, entrecerrando sus profundos ojos ámbar.

El mayor llego hasta la ingle en un solo movimiento resuelto. El menor se puso rígido y aspiro una bocanada de aire bruscamente.

-H-Hikaru...?- interrogo nervioso, en un hilillo de voz.

-Mnnh?-Contesto el susodicho ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa, ante la nota de pánico oculta en la voz de su contra parte.

-Que esta-!-pego un salto cortando aquello que iba a decir. Hikaru le había desabrochado el primer botón del pantalón color azabache.

El profesor y varios de los alumnos los miraron curiosos. Los ojos de Hikaru brillaban maliciosos, en un segundo movimiento inpe4rceptible desabrocho el botón que quedaba, sin alterar su expresión calmada. Kaoru apretó sus manos contra el borde de su escritorio, removiéndose inquieto y avergonzado.

-Sucede algo Hitachiin-san?- interrogó el profesor observándolo. En el preciso momento en el que el menor abrió la boca para contestar, Hikaru aprovechó el descuido e introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón.

Kaoru cerró la boca en un sonido hueco. Introduciéndose dentro de la ropa interior, el mayor rozo el bajo vientre de su gemelo y se dirigió hacia el sur lentamente, disfrutando de la tersura de la piel.

Con el rostro encendido de rojo brillante, Kaoru Hitachiin, abandono el aula, como alma que lleva el diablo, farfullando algo sobre "ir al baño".

Haruhi miro con escepticismo como sonriendo satisfecho Hikaru Hitachiin se excusaba elegantemente con el profesor y con una floritura desaparecía tras la puerta siguiendo a su hermano.

Owari.

by Mitsuki


End file.
